danballfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Omega16
Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the "User:Omega16" page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ivan247 (talk) 03:18, July 22, 2014 (UTC) (Please note: This is an automated message.) Signature Test ( Omega16)(Talk) 15:48, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Deleting messages from talk pages Generally speaking, that is a terrible idea. If you want to clean up your talk page, make an archive. For example, "User talk:Omega16/Archive". Flat out deleting everything on your talk page is widely frowned upon on most wikis. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:57, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :Oops. One of many things here I did not realize. I apologize. Omega16 (talk) 02:08, August 12, 2014 (UTC) ::It's no problem. Do you know how to make an archive? If not, all you need to do is add "/Archive" at the end of "User talk:Omega16", then edit your message page, go into Source mode at the top of the page, copy all of the text, delete it, and then put it in the archive. Then add " " to the top of the talk page. You don't have to archive every single message you get. Generally, we do it after 100 messages. DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:21, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :::I think I'll be fine without doing so for a while. Thanks, though. I'll probably do so when the talk page goes overboard, but I don't think that's gonna happen for a while. Omega16 (talk) 03:05, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Perfect timing...I think. Omega16 (talk) 20:56, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Shadow Titan. Who the fuck is he? You act like you've had history with the guy. Start talking so we can get an idea of who we're dealing with. DMSwordsmaster Talk 06:19, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Shadow Titan was an uploader who uploaded a few things to Powder Game in 2011/12. He came back just over a month ago (Probably early July, but I was gone for a while beforehand, so I don't remember.) At first, he seemed fine, but then he started to get irritant. Things REALLY heated up after he made this post on the 24th: "- ｢PERISH 4.5｣ - by StarTrekSpock 70votes 2014/07/24 05:59 * Your deletion request is sent. Use a different ground. Most of the 5hit here is all unoriginal." -Shadow Titan 07/24 12:35 After that, things skyrocketed to a pretty heated argument that lasted roughly three weeks. I'd be willing to post the argument, but because of how long it is, I'd have to put it in a Pastebin comment. He also tried to attack me in the Cross Virus board, and he tried to act neutral in the PG2CB and after the argument in the PGCB, but then after Σsigma posted that he joined the wiki, I had to look at what he did. I had to fix several of his "edits" by undoing them as I knew what his intentions were. I think you probably know the rest, so I'll stop the post here. ( Omega16)(Talk) 06:34, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :Uh, yeah, Ivan? Permaban that fucker. DMSwordsmaster Talk 06:46, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Thoughts You seem to be having fun going around editing random SR things right now - how about you make pages for the new weapons? ;) Aka I can't be bothered doing it myself, but I want to see the info! muahaha [[User:Hachi1|'' Hachi1 '']] 27px 09:26, September 12, 2014 (UTC) :I wish I could, but I had to be out for three days again. :Damn my father and his rushy behavior...Either way, I'll add on and fix anything about them immediately. ( Omega16)(Talk) 22:41, September 14, 2014 (UTC)